Forever by your side
by Deretcha
Summary: Isabella Swan is seventeen and she's at her marrying age but she has problems finding true love. After a masquerade ball she meets a man in a mask but she never gets to know who he is and of course Bella falls in love with him. Set in the year of 1845.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay when I wrote this it was weekend and I had nothing else to do **

**None of the characters belongs to me etc…**

_What is love?_

The big question (almost) everybody thinks about sometimes. Is it happiness? Ore does love just hurt so bad that you can't stand it?

Isabella Swan wanted three things in her life. To ride her horse Negro, who was given to her from her father when he had been in Spain, every morning, to have a great friend…and find true love. Negro was the horse Bella rode every morning and she saw him as a great friend thought he could not pronounce a word, since he in fact was a horse and horses did not speak.

But one thing Negro would never give Bella was true love…

Isabella Swan was fifteen and she was close to her marrying age but she could not marry someone she did not love and she had tried to see if the boys in the small town where they lived were the right ones for her. Sadly they all were big selfish jerks, so her parents decided to move to London to see if they could find somebody that Bella could or wanted to marry.

Of course they would take Negro to London and Bella would surely meet new friends. But two years passed, Bella turned seventeen and they had not yet found a man for her.

"We always argue about this mother, I am sick and tired of it!"

"You have rejected twenty three men the last two couple of years; soon people are going start talk about you. Bella, how can we not talk about it?"

"Well then you should not force me in to a marriage" She shouted wildly at her mother. Renee Swan stared at her daughter with angry eyes.

"But what else should we do? You can't just sit there and wait love to come around the corner."

Her father Charlie had been given the post of head chief police of the Scotland Yard when they had moved to London. All the luxury had been a little strange to Bella at first but she was now quite used to it. "Let's make a deal Bella, you will go to the masquerade that they are hosting in the palace this year and if you find someone there you think you …love then you can marry him." Her father suddenly said. The two women turned their heads as Charlie Swan entered the room. Bella thought about it for a moment. She smiled and seemed happy with the proposition that ahd been given to her.

"Father thank you so much I will do my best to see _if_ I can find my true love." She said in a happy tone.

"But you understand that if you do not find somebody there that you like then I and your mother will choose for you."

Bella nodded and then walked away from the salon. The grand masquerade ball was hosted by the queen who loved parties. But every now and then some buffoons tried to crash the party so the security always became larger every year. The party was held in two days from now and to be honest, Bella did not look forward to it.

Two figures were talking with each other on the streets of London. Their walk was quiet. Their talk was silent. The darkness embraced them, but then again these two persons did not have to worry about that somebody would see them, that somebody would hear them.

"What should we do then?" A voiced asked.

"We can't just let them kill the Queen of England." Another voice said.

"But Carlisle if we intend to save her, we have to save her as humans and not as…you know, the last thing I want is that everybody in London knows that _vampires_ exist."

"I know. But it is a masquerade isn't it?" Carlisle said and a smile came across his lips.

"I am not going to do that" The other person said.

"Edward it's for the best. Just go there and make sure that no one recognizes you."

Edward looked down and suddenly chuckled.

"Yes, Alice the newspaper tomorrow will be most interesting." He said.

"Well, should we get back home before anybody spots the Cullens on the streets…at night?" Alice asked. The two other agreed and the three walked away.

The Cullens were well known in the city. They were known for being one of the wealthiest families in London. When they had moved in two weeks ago everybody was amazed by their great looks. But even so they were uncomfortable around them. The Cullens soon discovered that they had to be careful in the city since false rumors had a tendency to appear.

For example, Ben Huginn had a good job and he was quite wealthy. He and his family were really well known in London. Ben was actually the police chief of Scotland Yard before Charlie Swan. One day he "messed up" and the rumors were flying over the place. It made his reputation sink to low and they said that he was forced to move out to the street. Soon he got arrested for murderer. No one knew who he had killed but then again, all things that people said was not true.

Bella had been talking to her room maiden about her dress that she would wear at the masquerade.

"I love the dress, but I don't feel comfortable in a mask of any kind. Do you think I can skip that part?" Bella said.

"You do not have to wear any kind of mask if you do not wish to. Some guest does actually come without masks." The maid named Clara said.

"Oh, then I'll skip the whole mask thing. If it is okay" Isabella Swan smiled. She was still treating all the maids in the house with warmth as if they were her friends and because of that she earned their silent gratitude and respect.

The maid nodded and stepped out from the room. Bella had that day heard that Dr. Cullen would be attending the masquerade with his family. The two girls that had talked about the Cullen family had mentioned…Edward. In curiosity Bella had asked:

"Who is this Cullen family?"

"You do not know?" One snobby girl asked. Bella felt her cheeks turn red.

"Well they are one of the wealthiest families in London." Bella didn't understand why that made them so special; there were other wealthy families as well. Maybe it was that they had recently moved into London and that they where the latest gossip in town. "And they are ridiculously good looking, but everybody is taken, except Edward Cullen." The other girl said with a dreamy voice."

"Okay." Bella said and put on her smile to show gratitude. The two girls started to laugh at her. Bella looked down. Why didn't people like her?

She was sitting at her bed. "I hope tomorrow is my lucky day or else I will be in a big mess." She said to herself and after some hours filled with thousands of thoughts, she fell asleep.

The next morning Bella awoke of the sunshine coming from the window.

"Only one day left and then I must go to the masquerade." She said in a sad tone.

Well, Bella had a rough day. Her mother wanted to take Bella with her when she was going for a shopping tour in the city.

"Note to myself…Never go and shop with mother again. Ever." Bella muttered as she was dragged down the streets.

She was happy to come home finally, from the suffering process off shopping, but then her dad wanted to talk to her.

"Bella I was thinking about tomorrow and thought to give you some advice." Charlie began.

"Father you know that I can choose by myself."

"Well, there is this young man named Mike Newton that I think…" He was cut off by Bella.

"Father I am old enough to decide which man I shall marry."

"I just want to guide you along the way." Charlie said.

She walked to her room. She sat down at her bed. Lonely tears were streaming down from her chocolate brown eyes. She cried silent that night. Bella's parent did not see their daughter cry often. And she thought that she was pathetic. She was clumsy and she could not dance and she always blushed.

But even if she had seen some downfalls she always tried to look happy for her parents.

The next day the room maiden let Bella sleep till midday so that she didn't get tired at the ball.

Then the room was full of maids who were putting the dress on her. The dress was baby blue a color that Renee had chosen for Bella. It was of course long and without straps, she didn't have to wear the long white gloves but she couldn't avoid the corset. That was always the worst part, the corset. She hated to have it on feeling like she would suffocate if she wore it ay longer than five minutes, but it seemed that she always managed.

And she was pleased that she didn't have to wear a mask.

The family walked to the carriage, all dressed wonderfully, the women with dresses fit for a queen and Charlie had his finest uniform with his medals and straps on it. None of the three had masks on. Even so Bella hoped that the night would end quickly.

They arrived at the palace. There outside Bella could see that this year the whole Yard had to attend as guards.

"Father why are there so many guards? I do not think that you have to be so serious just because some idiots ruined a party ten years ago."

"You never know Bella. I want the queen to be safe." Charlie said.

They walked to the bottom stairs along with many other guests. Then Bella stepped into the ballroom and was amazed by all the decorations, all the light.

Bella saw the entire room filled with people and at the end of the room, she saw the Queen.

**A/N: I made some changes to this chapter and I'm thinking of making a POV since I actually write better in Point of View, anyway R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

She saw the Queen sitting in her golden throne and talking to someone. Bella knew that it would be a long night and because of her clumsiness she wouldn't dance. Under her dress and tied to her leg was a book. She went to a corner and began to read it:

_Once upon a time there was a girl named Angelica, her beauty was so striking that all the men from far over the country came to seek her hand in marriage. But Angelica saw no interest in them…_

"Excuzze me". Someone said. Bella looked up and saw a boy around her age. It looked like he had been drinking a lot since his breath was smelly and he held a glass with possibly champagne in his left hand. The other hand was reaching to Bella.

"Can I help you?" She said politely.

"Yesh, _hick_, wou-would you like to danshe with me?" He asked.

Bella looked at him disgusted.

"No, I think I'll pass." And she then again started to read her book.

…_and one by one she turned them down. Time passed and Angelica became older and older and one day she saw herself in the mirror and she was not the same beautiful girl that she once was. She became sad and…_

"Bella what are you doing reading in that book?" Her mother asked coming in her direction. She then saw the drunken boy who had asked Bella to dance a few minutes ago.

"Oh dear. Mike Newton!" Renee said and took him in the ear; he didn't wear a mask either. "You will follow me to your mother right now!" She said. And then Bella looked at him in horror. Was this the man her father had talked to her about? If so, she would never marry him.

She sighed and gave the book to her mother who then dragged Mike to his parents. Bella started to walk along the sides in the ballroom. It was huge. She was standing at the base of the stairs and looked over the room. In the north was the throne where the queen was sitting. In the south was the place where she was standing, at the bottom of the huge stairs.

The stairs had a long red carpet that went all the way from the top of the staircase to the queen. At the east there was a balcony that pointed out in the room giving shadow to those who stood under it. It was the same in the west and both of the balconies went outside so that you could get some fresh air. The two balconies were held up by roman pillars.

**Edward POV**

"No way Alice I'm not going to wear that" I yelled at her but right from the start I knew that I would lose.

"Oh, pleeeease Eddie." She started, I hated when people called me Eddie.

"Why can't I choose my own outfit? You get a tux, a mask and shoes. It's not that hard!" I explained to her as if she was a five year old.

"But it won't be fun if you wear the same outfit as everyone else and besides in this you will move much easier." She said and I knew that I really had lost. She already knew that I would wear it since she had seen a vision of it.

"Fine!" I muttered and took the clothes that I would wear at the masquerade.

"I almost forgot. Here." She said and handed me a fencing sword.

"Why on earth should I need a fencing sword?" I knew how to fence but still, it was a bit ironic.

"To cover up your powers, you know what I mean." She said.

I walked away to get dressed. The good thing with this costume was that no one would recognize me and I didn't have to be embarrassed.

I putt on the clothes in my room and stepped out. Outside I saw the entire family looking at me. Emmett started to laugh. Alice gave out a squeal in delight. Carlisle and Esme looked at me with a little smile on their faces. It was almost as if Esme would say:

"_Oh, Carlisle they grow up so fast!"_

But she didn't, thank god for that.

"Blame Alice it was her idea." I muttered. Emmett was lying on the floor drying the "tears" that were coming from his eyes. Jasper and Rosalie didn't say anything. They just stood there. It wasn't fair that I had to do all the work.

Carlisle an Esme had to talk with everybody at the ball and for that they could not escape away for even two miserable minutes.

Jasper would stay home with Rosalie and Emmett. He didn't think that he could handle being there with all the humans. Alice would come with me to the masquerade and she would try to help me as much as she could.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice and I stepped in to the carriage that was waiting outside the house. Their thought's where disturbing and I didn't care this time if I heard them or not. Alice was happy that I had put on her outfit. Esme was concerned about tonight and so was Carlisle.

We arrived at the palace. I didn't mind looking at all the decorationsI had seen them before, they were the same every year. I walked inside and noticed that people was staring at me. My family and I walked down the stairs a little separated since no one was to know about my identity, and then I saw her at the bottom of the staircase. Her brown hair went in waves down to her waist. She was wearing a baby blue gown and she didn't wear a mask.

Alice noticed me looking at someone and whispered loud enough for my sensitive ears.

"Edward now's not the time, I've seen her in my visions but you never talked to her."

I looked away for an instant at Alice, why hadn't she told me about that. I had never seen that image in her head; she did well in hiding it.

We went our separate ways. Carlisle and Esme walked over to the Duke of god knows what; Alice said that she had to take some fresh air and what about me? Well I went to a corner where there was shadow so that not too many people would notice me.

**Bella POV**

When I was standing at the bottom at the staircase I saw the two snobby girls that had laughed at me the other day. I looked at them and saw that they were coming towards me.

"What are you doing here?" One of them asked.

"I came here with my father and mother" I replied, it was clear that they were looking down at me.

"Oh, and whom may your father be?" She asked with a smirk.

"Charlie Swan" I smirked back and looked at her as she stared at me knowing I had defeated her.

"The head chief police of Scotland Yard?"

"Yes, that's my father"

"I'm terribly sorry Ms Swan I-I didn't mean to…"

"Oh cut it off will you, you never liked me from the start so don't play false and pretend that you actually think that we can be friends" I said and walked away.

The two girls started to gossip about me, another false rumor on its way.

I walked to one corner, the one with the most shadow. There I saw him. He was leaning against the wall; though his outfit looked a bit strange he looked remarkable in it.

He was wearing a black loose shirt, black pants and black boots. He had a black cape around him and black gloves. He had a hood on his head so I couldn't see what colour his hair was. On his face there was a black mask covering half of his face, the little I could se of his face was his eyes, and from the nose down.

He noticed me looking at him; I turned my head another way and blushed. I looked at him again and saw the perfect stranger coming towards me.

"Can I help you Ms?" His velvet voice spoke.

"Um, no I just…no thank you" I replied politely.

"Well then would you like to dance?" I felt dizzy when I heard his perfect voice speak and as he came closer I could feel my heart racing.

"I'm a terrible dancer, sorry" I mumbled not understanding why I had said that, I wanted to dance with him, but something in my head said to me that I should stay away from him.

"It's all about the leading." He said and took my hand. But right when he touched my hand I felt like there was a spark of electricity. I ignored it and followed him to the dance floor. As we were dancing I noticed many people staring at us, it made me blush and I felt that the stranger got tense.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothing" He said and looked away.

We danced, well he danced and I had never been lead this good by anyone, I could actually move without tripping all the time.

"Why aren't you wearing a mask?"

"It's because I want people to know who I am. I want them to remember me as me and not the girl in the mask."

"You got a point there Ms…"

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." And when I said the name he didn't start to talk about my family and was afraid of that he would offend me like any other person would have. We talked a bit more but suddenly he had to go.

"Well then Bella it seems that I have business to take care of, I'll see you soon." He said. I knew that it wasn't my name that made him go away, it was the strange people standing at the door and the two of them standing close to the queen.

Then before I could even blink…

"Now then, EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE FLOOR OR ELSE THE QUEEN GETS KILLED" A man said holding a knife to the queen's throat.

I looked at my father, what would he do now? If father didn't save the queen he would get fired.

Everybody got down on the floor, everybody but one, the guy that I had danced with before.

"Hey punk, I'll count to three, you got that? ONE"

"Kid, get down now!" My father said.

"TWO!" What was he doing? The queen looked nervously at him

"I'M SERIOUS KID, THR…" He never got to say three because the stranger had moved from where he was standing to the man and the Queen.

He revealed a fencing sword.

"You really shouldn't have done that." The man said.

I saw four men approaching the guy behind him, they had swords to.

I took a deep breath and screamed; "LOOK OUT, BEHIND YOU."

He blocked all the four swords in one swing and left the men without any weapons.

He directed his sword to the other man's throat.

"I suggest that you let go of the queen or I'll have to be the one making the killing here". He said with an ice-cold tone, it was a whole different voice then for a couple of minutes ago. The man was losing grip on his knife since he was trembling.

"Let go of the Queen now!"

The man was looking around him. And the suddenly he stabbed the stranger right in the stomach. Then it all happened so fast. The knife threatening man was on the floor with a big cut across his face, the queen was by my father's side and the stranger was gone.

"I got it Will!" A man said to another. My father came walking to me." Who are they?"

"It is the damn newspaper people and the photographers. It's going to be a hell of a Christmas for them." He said in a deep worried tone.

"What do you mean father?"

"Isn't it obvious, the Yard couldn't save the queen it was another person of witch I'm not familiar with and he does not work for the Scotland Yard, look here they come with their silly and unnecessary questions."

When we arrived home, I went straight to my bed because I was tired and it had been an odd party to me.

The next day Charlie was occupied with working. I was daydreaming about the stranger, the newspaper had written all about him and the rest. He even got a nickname. _The Black Avenger_, I thought that it was a bit nerdy, the name, but all the girls that had been at the dance disagreed. I thought that he did never avenge anyone he just helped the Queen so why call him The Back _**Avenger**_. It was the goofy people of the press. I on the other hand was curious of who he was. Who was hiding underneath that mask?

**Edward POV**

I was reading the newspaper, it was clear that I had made a fool out of myself, at least I thought so. Emmett had been laughing when he saw the newspaper.

"Wow, I never thought that I would say this to you Edward but…" I gave him a sharp look and that made him shut up. Alice and Rosalie were reading the newspaper to. Time by time they where giggling and making comments.

"He was gorgeous; he saved me once before when I was(couple of pages later)…Jessica Adams tells us." Rosalie burst in to laughter which was very unusual for her.

Carlisle entered the room.

"Today we will have guests. Mr Charlie Swan and his family will join us. He wants to talk about the incident at the ball with me since I and Esme are eye witnesses.

Swan, it sounded familiar. I remembered. Isabella Swan. It was the girl at the masquerade ball. I hadn't a chance to talk much more after that I had helped the queen. Even if I could not say who I was, I could still talk to her.

"Edward, I want to talk with you." I went to Carlisle in human speed.

"This is about Isabella Swan is it not?" He nodded.

"You know that you can't act like you did around her the last time. She is a smart girl from what I've heard and we can't take any chances."

"But I want to talk with her. I like her." He gave me a sad look.

"You do what you have to but think of what I said. Her father does not like that Black Avenger and you could put her in danger if you where to become more than friends. And you know that." I looked at my feet in frustration.

"Do I have to act like a jerk?"

"Just do what you want but she will never be safe with vampires. That is unless she becomes one herself." I knew that even if I had not known her for more than a half hour, I wanted to be with her and I hoped that she wanted it to. However, I would never want her to become a monster like me.

I went to my room and started to wait for Isabella Swan. I heard a carriage outside the house. Carlisle went to open the door and welcomed our guests. I walked down to greet them myself. She stood there in a midnight blue dress. Her hair was this time in a tight bun. She looked at me and stared in to my eyes as if recognizing me. Carlisle gave me a look saying, "What are you waiting for?" I walked down the stairs and walked to her directly.

"Mr Swan this is Edward, he is my youngest adoptive son." said Carlisle with a small smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward." Charlie Swan said.

"As well it is for me, to meet the known Head Chief of Police of Scotland Yard." I gave Mrs Swan a small nod and I didn't say anything to Bella. I pretended to be nervous around her and clumsy. I also avoided physical contact and interrupted her the whole time while she was talking. She started to dislike me and then I just remembered; I couldn't read her mind like the rest of the people in the room. I tried as hard as I could but it didn't work. Was there something wrong with me? While eating diner, I had to force down the yucky food. I accidentally had to go to the bathroom because of not feeling well. I gave Carlisle a sad and angry look saying "Are you happy now. She hates me!"

"If you would excuse me," I said and walked to my room. I hated this, why me? Then it hit me. Bella didn't like Edward Cullen but maybe she liked the other me, the real me. The newspaper had called me the Black Avenger; I found that a little dorky. If I could meet her as the other me then maybe… I was cut off by Esme at my doorstep. She smiled and said that the Swan family where leaving. I sad that I didn't want to go down. I had to talk to Alice and see if she still had my costume left.

"Alice "I said quiet. She came with a smile. I knew that she just had a vision about me because I could see it myself. She gave the clothes and promised that she wouldn't say this to anyone. I took them and quickly changed but then I said to her:

"I don't have a reason to go home to her."

"Just go and talk to her, make something up." I nodded and disappeared through the window out in the dark night."

**Bella POV**

He was a jerk! Even if he was dazzling, he acted like a complete idiot. Father and mother didn't notice it but I did. He cut me off in mid sentence, he avoided me and he didn't talk to me. I hated this guy, I hated him.

When we finally went home, I sighed. I was tired and needed some rest. Father and mother were talking about the Cullen family. I was staring out the window. I could not stand hearing about Edward, Edward and Edward.

"I'll go home from here."

"What are you saying child" My mother looked worried.

"Just let me of, NOW!" I was acting like a little selfish kid but I didn't care, I just wanted to be for myself. After a little while, my father agreed and let me of, why I do not know and never will. I started to walk in the direction of home. I walked a bit and then I noticed someone behind me. A tall man was standing there and giving me a perverted smile. He reached out his hands. I looked at him in horror. What would he do, rape me? I started to run, I ran for dear life. I was scared; tears were coming from my face. A dead end appeared in front of me. I turned around and saw him.

"A pretty little child shouldn't run around here alone, let me accompany you." I closed my eyes thinking that this was the end.

"Hey watch were you're going with that pointy thing." What was happening? I hear an "ouch" and someone that collapsed to the ground. My eyes slowly began to open. Then there he stood. The Black Avenger.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know that the **_**Black Avenger**_** is a bit dorky and weird but my brain was taking vacation that day. And I know that photograph didn't exsist in the mid 1840 but let's say they did ;)**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Sorry!!!!!!!!, I didn't have time or strength to write the next chapter but now I'll try again, sorry. I got so happy about the reviews and they really keep me going. I will try to make the chapters longer and maybe I'll update the first chapter. The characters are a bit OOC but I hope that it doesn't matter. **

_A tall man was standing there and giving me a perverted smile. He reached out his hands. I looked at him in horror. What would he do, rape me? I started to run, I ran for dear life. I was scared; tears were coming from my face. A dead end appeared in front of me. I turned around and saw him._

"_A pretty little child shouldn't run around here alone, let me accompany you." I closed my eyes thinking that this was the end._

"_Hey watch were you're going with that pointy thing." What was happening? I heard an "ouch" and someone that collapsed to the ground. My eyes began to open slowly. Then there he was. The Black Avenger._

He had the same outfit as the last time I saw him. When he had made sure that the man was unconscious, he came to make sure that I was okay. I was sitting there at the filthy ground with wide, eager eyes and my mouth open. He reached out to me and helped me up. Then we were standing face to face. I saw his eyes, his beautiful dark honey colored eyes. I pinched myself hard in the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked with his perfect velvet voice.

"To make sure that this wasn't a dream" I gave him a small smile. Then I heard a thunderclap, shortly after the rain was pouring down. Even in the rain he looked like a god, I on the other hand had to look like a drowned cat. A shiver came from me and then I noticed how cold it was.

"Great!" I mumbled. I felt something wrapped around me. His black cape felt very shielding against the hard rain.

"I'll take you home." He said in a calm tone. We started to walk. You would think that it was quite romantic. It was but the thing that disturbed the romantic moment was; the rain, it was freaking cold and my parents had to worry sick about me. I was sure that they would lecture me when I arrived. I looked to my left and saw him walking at my side; he was completely different from Edward Cullen, who acted like a jerk. No, that would be an insult to jerks, he acted like a, like a… I just couldn't find the right word.

"Why were you walking along at this hour at night?" he suddenly asked.

"I got angry at my parents and well, most of the teenagers I know do so, I needed some space. I was an idiot not to think about the dangers lurking in the dark streets."

"Did your father agree to this, letting you go home alone?" I nodded and started to ask myself why. Why would he put me in such danger?

"Let's talk about something else, okay?" I said to him, he agreed.

"Why are you still in that outfit?" he gave me a little smirk.

"I found it rather comfortable."

"No really why?" he stopped for a second and started to walk again, faster this time.

"I just don't want people to know who I am, that's all." We were at my house. It had stopped raining and stars were revealing themselves. Even if I didn't know him, or if he was ugly, I liked him and maybe even more. However, I wanted to know him better, I wanted to know who he really was.

"Bella, it has been a pleasure." I blinked and he was gone.

The door opened up by my mother who came running at me.

"Where have you been, we were so worried." She hugged me and we went inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Bella went to her bed to get some rest and that night she dreamt about The Black Avenger. She was unaware that the same person __of her dreams was watching her from the shadows. _

_This was the night when the famous serial killer John McDaeron broke out from prison located in the middle of nowhere. He was seeking revenge on one In particular. The man who had destroyed his life fifteen years ago._

_Charlie Swan. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bella POV**

His face was white; my father had looked like ghost when he saw the front page of the newspaper.

_EXTRA:_

_John McDareon the famous serial killer broke out of prison yesterday night, killing five guards on his way. _

"What is it father?" He put down the newspaper on the table. My mother Renee didn't say a word, they were keeping something from me, and I knew that it was something big.

"Well, if you aren't going to tell me then I'll go out for a morning ride with Negro." I stormed out from the dining room angry at my parents. I walked to the stables and there he stood as magnificent as always, my andalusian Negro.

I made him ready for a long walk, this was an occasion where I just wanted peace and to relax. I somehow made my way up in the saddle; you would think that after all these years of lessons in riding I was still as clumsy on getting on and off the horse. Negro started to walk; I relaxed and watched my surroundings.We were slowly making our way out of the city andclose to a field.Negro's pace was getting faster; he wanted to move his legs a bit so I let him, BIG mistake. He ran as fast as he could and after a few miles, I fell off…on my butt. I was lucky that no one saw that but then I heard a voice.

"Are you okay? That looked rather painful." A high-pitched voice said. I turned around and saw Alice Cullen.

"Oh for the love of…" I mumbled to myself. "I hate this."

She helped me to get up and I started to look for Negro but he probably went home. I dusted off my butt and looked around; this field was the same one next to the Cullens mansion. I could se it if I looked hard.

"If you want to you can come home to my house and from there I can get you a carriage home."

"Thank you I really appreciate it." She smiled to me and started to make her way home; I rapidly followed and felt clumsy comparing to Alice.

On the way, she started to talk about the Black Avenger.

"He is so cool and I really want to know who he is." I eagerly listened to her.

"I kind of danced with him at the ball." I said.

"You did? Okay you have to tell me everything." I really wished that I hadn't said that. I told her every gesture he had made how he was and every sentence he had uttered. I also told her about the other time he saved me from that drunken man. She squealed and had a huge smile on her face. What is she so happy about?

We arrived at the Cullens house and I was hoping not to be meeting Edward but I didn't have that luxury.

"Bella, can I talk with you for a second?" what did he want, maybe it was a rude comment about my hair this time ore perhaps my shoes didn't match my dress.

"You have five seconds, this better be good if you want to waste my time." He looked hurt at first but quickly recovered.

"I'm sorry for everything. " I had to be dreaming because that couldn't have come from Edwards's mouth. He noticed how surprised I looked and let out a small sigh.

"Look, I'm not the same as I was that day; I just had a bad day." He was waiting for a response.

_His skin looks so smooth and his eyes, I __could just drown in them, wait…stop!_ I mentally kicked myself. _What am I thinking; this is so wrong…but his eyes._ Said a part of me, my heart was that part but I was lucky that day. My brain actually wanted to cooperate.

"It still doesn't change how you treated me and it won't change how I feel about you, never!"

---------------

**John POV**** (McDaeron)**

Free, at last. Now I could get my sweet revenge on Charlie, he would pay for locking me in like that.

"So John, how will you make your uh, revenge, sweet and simple or long and sour?" I looked at Mario, my Italian friend who helped me escape that rotten prison.

"Those fifteen years were like hell to me so of course I'll make it long and sour."

"I took the liberty of look'n into his family and he's got a daughter, Isabella. Bellisima if I say so." He said in his thick accent.

"Perfect, now you'll go to the boss and talk to him about the shipment and I'll look into this Isabella."

"But…"

"No buts!" Mario left and I sat there alone thinking of my revenge.

------------------

**Edward POV**

_A few hours after Bella went home_

"I think it is a great idea." Alice to, crap. A déjà vu feeling was coming to me. But this time it wasn't a masquerade.

"Hell, Edward. It'll be fun." Said Emmett. They were talking about the Black Avenger again. Emmett had this silly idea of me with the help of Alice; go out every night and "save" the people of London. The others thought it was a good idea to. But no. I couldn't take it any longer, I wouldn't do it again.

"You know, Bella kind of likes your alter ego, she said it to me." I looked into Alice's mind, she wasn't lying.

"I don't like the idea that she likes a man she has only met twice." I knew that she didn't like Edward Cullen and the thought affected me deeply.

Suddenly Alice froze and I knew that she was having a vision. I saw Bella trapped in a dark and small room. A man in his late forties was laughing at her. Her frighten eyes looked in horror as he came closer. She tried to get away but he took her by the arm and put his hand to her throat. Bella tried not to show any sign of weakness but I could se that she was on the bridge to shed tears. There the vision ended.

"I have to go and make sure that she is okay." I said while bursting trough the door and I ran in vampire speed home to Bella. I was relieved when I saw her sitting at her bed and reading.

**A/N: Well, that's all for this time ******** R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi ppl! I haven't updated for a very long time and the reason is because I wanted my writing skills to improve a little, and I was also out of ideas. Sorry if you were waiting a very long time , but I hope that you'll like this page, Enjoy! **

_Suddenly Alice froze and I knew that she was having a vision. I saw Bella trapped in a dark and small room. A man in his late forties was laughing at her. Her frighten eyes looked in horror as he came closer. She tried to get away but he took her by the arm and put his hand to her throat. Bella tried not to show any sign of weakness but I could see that she was on the bridge to shed tears. There the vision ended._

"_I have to go and make sure that she is okay." I said while bursting through the door and I ran in vampire speed home to Bella. I was relieved when I saw her sitting at her bed and reading._

**Bella POV**

John MacDaeron, who was he? Why was my father so afraid of talking about him? He had something to do in my father's past, I knew that. I would ask him and I would demand an answer. It was late in the night but father was still awake, I knew that. I went to his room and saw him sitting by his desk with a candle beside him.

"Father dear?" If I wanted him to talk, I had to be nice to him.

"Yes?" Good, I would succeed.

"Please, could you be so kind to tell me who this John McDaeron is and why you seem so afraid of him?"

"No!"

"But…"

"Nope."

"But father..."

"Bella I won't fall for those puppy eyes, not this time."

"Fine" I muttered. I would find my way, somehow. I walked to my room again, tomorrow I would ask my mother, and maybe she knew the answer. I walked to my room in the silent corridor. It felt so lonely in this big mansion. I liked the countryside much better, though they didn't have any nice boys in the town I lived in but in London there was the Black Avenger and he was dreamy.

Suddenly I heard something in my room, I looked there and saw a shadow, maybe it was the Black Avenger. I walked into my room but then felt a pair of hands over my mouth and then the world went black.

I woke up and noticed that I couldn't see, it was pitch dark. I had something tied around my face. It was a blindfold.

"Where am I." I asked. I knew that I had been kidnapped, how could I have been so stupid to think that the Avenger would be in my room?

"Where I want you to be." A raspy voice said.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" My voice cracked in the end, probably from the lack of water and the fact that I was mortified.

"You're in no position to ask." His voice was rough and it felt like venom every time he spoke.

"What have I ever done to you?"

"It's not what you've done. It's what ol' Charlie's done."

"John, are you John McDaeron?"

"What took ya?"

"What will you do to me?"

"Don't know." He said.

**Edward POV**

"Alice, something must've happened. I'll go and check on her again." I could feel it, something was wrong. I ran to Bella's house and the first time she was there but now, the second time she was gone, she had vanished, she wasn't anywhere.

"I don't know where she could've gone." It was her mother Renee, she was crying while being comforted by her husband, the man that wasn't so fond of my alter ego.

"I the police are looking for her right now, I think I know who took her."

"Please don't say it's him."

"It was only a question of time; John could've taken her anywhere." John McDareon popped into Charlies head and I saw the whole story between the two men. He wanted revenge and he would take it on Bella. I had to find this John and take Bella from him. The only problem was that I had no idea of his whereabouts. With my speed and my family it would be easy to search the town but even so it would still take time for us since it was a big city.

It was the only choice I had or Bella would be lost.

I ran back and told everyone what had happened; we immediately organized a search party to find Bella. I had only talked to the girl a few times but she meant a lot to me and the others could see that.

One hour passed and half of the city had been searched. We searched faster and after half an hour she was still disappeared. We all gathered around the clock tower Big Ben.

"Edward, we will find her." Carlisle said, calm. How could he be calm? Bella was gone, she was special and gave me a reason to stay on this forsaken world, but now she could be lying in a ditch, dead. Then Jasper said something.

"Maybe they moved her."

"If so we would've found them." I said.

"No, I mean, maybe they moved her as fast as they captured her, it's possible that they could've escaped us and you went to check on her only ten minutes later right? Then it took us another ten minutes to talk it trough and start searching for her. They got twenty minutes to get out of town." He was right, by now they could be far away and we would have to search a larger area and in that time Bella would be in danger of losing her life. I closed my hand into a tight fist. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, we'll find her." I didn't see any vision in her head, how was she so sure that we would actually find her?

**Bella POV**

I didn't know if an hour or a day had passed. I only knew of the dark stonewalls surrounding me. If that man had a grudge against my father then I was doomed, my hands were bind behind my back but with some effort I got the ropes off.

I was searching for a door, a window, anything that could help me escape. I found a small window, but it had some obstacle making it impossible for me to get trough. I dragged and tried to push it, noticing that when I pushed the obstacle it moved. After a while the window was freed from the obstacle which was an iron box.

I heard someone coming down the stairs and I hurried so that I could be free. If anyone were to come in they would see that I had moved the iron box since the moonlight was entering the small window. I jumped up and crawled through the small opening, feeling someone catching my leg and trying to pull me back. In an effort of get free I pushed the person in the face making him let go of my leg.

When I got out from what had seemed like a cellar I ran as fast as I could. I had no idea where only that I had to get away from that place. Someone screamed and I heard a horse behind me and that made me run even faster. The darkness could've shielded me better but I was wearing my white nightgown causing me to glow in the dark.

I made it out of the forest and on to a field. This was worse since the horse could run faster on an open place. I heard him closing in and I was lucky to have some shoes on my feet or I would've never made it this far. Suddenly the horse stopped and the man screamed. I didn't dare to turn around to see what had happened, the only thing I could do was to keep running until I couldn't hear his screams anymore.

When I got to the other side of the field I could see someone leaned over the lifeless horse. The man appeared t have been knocked to the ground or something similar. The person straightened up and looked me right in the eye, sending me shivers down my spine. I couldn't see who it was from the distance, but I was close enough to see that it was a woman.

I turned around in fear and started to run yet again. All the adrenaline made me run mile after mile and when I was finally tired I was still running. I then discovered that I was completely lost in the middle of the forest, in the middle of the night. The best thing was to get some shelter so I gathered up branches and leaves and made a roof for myself in a rather comfortable tree were the branches were as wide as my bed. On that altitude no human eye would spot me and I was safe from animals. Then I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Alice POV**

The human had fainted when he fell of the frightened horse. I was so thirsty that I quickly ended the life of the animal. I felt better now that I had fresh blood in me. I looked to the edge of the forest and saw someone in a white dress, it was Bella. She had a cut across her cheek and her hair was filled with leaves. When she saw me she looked like she had seen a monster and ran away. I was about to go after her when the man woke up. He looked at me.

"If the girl returns home, if the parents know that she is safe, we will kill them both." He said. He was afraid of me, I could tell by his heartbeat. I didn't listen to his pathetic attempt to blackmail me but as I went to grab him I had a vision.

_It was raining and Bella was in a black dress standing by a tombstone on the graveyard. On the tombstone it said: Charlie Swan 1801 – 1845 and Renee Swan 1803 – 1845._ Her parents had been killed, but it didn't tell me if it was by John or by someone else. What it did tell me was that Bella had to wait before she could reunite with her parents. But I had to find her; I had to get her to a safe place. She would catch a cold in this forest or worse…

I walked around in the forest but it was hard for me to trace her scent. It was to vague, being masked by the other thousands of scents habiting the forest.

I searched for hours, she couldn't have gotten far but it was still impossible to find her. Edward wouldn't like this and as the hours crept on , still no Bella.

**Bella POV**

I awoke of a strong light in my eyes. When I opened them I found myself staring directly into the radiant sun, I quickly looked away, baffled. I didn't remember a thing, realizing that I was in a tree lying on branches and leaves I was even more confused. But then images started to appear in my head and I understood one thing, I could not return to my home. I didn't know why but something deep inside me warned me of an upcoming storm.

I noticed how beautiful my surroundings were. The green trees stretched high above me and only let some of the bright sunbeams sip trough. I had residence in an unusually big apple tree over the night, in the middle of a very small grass field. The branches were so thick on the tree that I could sleep on the without having to worry about falling, and the little crown protected me from insight and from most of the rain that had been pouring down in the early hours of the morning.

"Have to get moving" I suddenly muttered to myself. So I got down from the tree with difficulty and started to walk in a random direction. My first goal was to find the city, the second one was to wait until nightfall and then I would try to find the only person I could ask for help. The black avenger seemed to be my only hope for now, and maybe he could help me untangle some of the mysteries I wanted to solve.

After what seemed like an eternity the forest started to clear and soon I came to a road. Behind me I heard a horse and I saw a man on a little carriage with hay in it, he was probably heading for the town. He stopped when he saw me; the man tried to say something but didn't seem to find the words.

"Could you by any chance be heading towards the city?" The man who seemed to be some sort of farmer nodded. "Can I get a ride?"

"Hop in!" By those two words I could hear that he had an Irish accent. The horse started walking and I relaxed, my sore feet wouldn't have been able to last long and the shoes I was wearing were completely torn and ruined.

I started talking to the man whose name was Tom and he told me that he was delivering the hay like he did every morning. He told me about his wife and his little daughter. When he asked me what had happened to me I didn't say anything, if he knew that vicious men were after me he would probably throw me right of the carriage, although Tom didn't seem to be that kind of man.

We reached town when the sun was at its highest point of the day and Tom dropped me of by a neighborhood that I had pointed out for him. It was one of the neighborhoods that the Avenger had been spotted often and if I was lucky I would get a chance to talk to him tonight.

The hours passed and finally it started turning darker. By sunset I was sitting against a wall, suddenly someone dropped a silver coin in my hand. I looked up and saw the face of a young man, probably around my age.

"Thank you good sir, but I'm not a beggar." I said to him but he didn't wipe that smile of his face. I looked at his clothes, he was wealthy and I saw that by the corner of the street there was a black and elegant carriage waiting for him.

"I see, Miss do you want me to take you somewhere? This place isn't safe around night and by the look of those clouds it will probably rain." He said while pointing towards some ash-black clouds. I didn't know if I could trust him but if I went with him I would probably be spending the night by a warm fireplace. But I had more important matters to tend to and I declined his kind offer.

"That is most kind of you sir but I'm waiting for someone." I said to him. The man looked a bit sad but he still held that kind smile on his face.

"Wait here a second, I'll be right back!" He said and rushed of. He then returned with what seemed to be a very cozy blanket. "Take it; I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." He said and handed me the blanket. I was surprised by his kindness, there should be more persons like him in the world.

"Listen, I have to go but if you change your mind you are welcome to stay at my mansion." He said. I smiled and watched as he started to walk at the direction of his carriage.

"By the way," he suddenly said "I'm Jacob Black." He said and ran towards his carriage. Then he was gone and I was alone in the cold street.

**A/N: Good, Bad? R&R**


End file.
